


Fallin All In You

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Post date sappy sex in a rainforst in Australia.





	Fallin All In You

There was something particularly beautiful about fucking Dan. Sure, he was beautiful all the time with his soft skin and his perfect hair. Not to mention how cute his face was and how his eyes were a perfect brown that you could get lost in, Also all those freckles like constellations on his cheeks and the special little rosy spot. In short, he was always beautiful. But it was this moment. The one where Phil sat there between his legs, cock buried deep inside him while he’s completely blissed out against the pillows. That’s the moment he lives for.

To look down and see that same rosy patch become attached to his cherry red cheeks. To see his beautiful hair that was once all styled and curled now slightly damp and messy, somewhat pressed to his forehead and not at all resembling curls but just a fluffy mess.

It was seeing his chest rise and fall while he was breathing heavy. He’d sometime shudder when he hit his prostate, his breathing hitching and his body lurching upwards. It was magnificent to witness. And luckily, he was the only one to ever witness such beauty.

For close to 9 years ago that beautiful man below him gave himself to Phil. He was different then. Smaller and more shy, but still just as breathtakingly beautiful. They’d done this so often over the years you’d think they’d get bored of each other.

Phil always wondered how couples made it to their 50th wedding anniversary happy and still in love, he wondered how they didn’t hate each other and wish to be separate. Then he met Daniel Howell.

Suddenly he knew. That no matter how much time they spent together, how many times they rewatched the same shows in bed or how many times they ate at the same restaurant it was always special because it was with him.

The sex was the same. No matter how many times he topped, no matter how many time he looked down at the beautiful man that was there taking him and enjoying himself, it always felt like the first time.

The butterfly’s in his stomach when he first saw him naked. That crazy feeling when he first took Phil in his mouth. The electricity in his fingers and he ran them up Dan’s arms and down his chest. Stopping to look at him and ask if what he wanted to do was something he wanted as well.

They’d always want each other. That was the best part. Not only did he have a crazy amount of love for him, not only did he love showing Dan he loved him in everything they’d ever do together, but he knew Dan would always love him back the same, if not more.

He knew that every smile, snide comment, argument and compliment came from a place of love. That everything Dan did, he did with love for Phil and that would never change. From the moment he started speaking to Dan that was clear, he was always going to be loved by him. And love him in return.  
  
He wouldn’t have it any other way.

They lied there in their post coital cuddles, holding each other in their sweaty gross state listening to the frogs and crickets of the rainforest, the light crashing of waves in the distance and absolutely nothing else. It was beyond serine, something neither of them expected to be happening when they hopped off the plane in Australia.

“Can you fucking believe that in a week it will have been nine years since I realized I loved you.” Dan whispered. Not wanting to disrupt the ambiance.

Phil laughed, cuddling into his chest a little more. “Can you believe it’s been a little over nine years since I fell for you and desperately started flirting with you to make you love me back?”

“That’s still so wild to me like, I was busy complaining about my girlfriend and you were trying to make me fall in love with you.” He replied, running his fingers absentmindedly up and down Phils back.

“It worked though, didn’t it?” He said smugly.

“What’s it like always getting your way?” Dan asked, his fake annoyance in his voice making phil laugh.

He sat up a little, “fucking amazing.” He said with a smile, leaning down and pressing his lips against Dan’s softly.

Dan rested his hand on phils cheek, holding him into the kiss a bit longer. Breathing each other in as if they’d never get enough of each other in their life.

“I love you.” Phil whispered.

“I love you.” Dan replied. “But, I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow, can we like, not go out? Today was amazing and I loved spending time with everyone and all but I want to watch friends and sit in this bed and eat snacks and just be us for a minute.” He explained, the exhaustion in his voice very obvious.

“I’d love nothing more than that.” Phil said, snuggling back into him.

“Thank fuck.” He replied, kissing the top of Phils head.

So they stayed there, quietly in their own world, one they created together a little under nine years ago. One they’d stay in for the rest of time. The safest and happiest place on earth, just for the two of them.


End file.
